sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Kirchhoff
Name: Nathan Kirchhoff Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or none Weapon: Electric Guitar Appearance: Nathan could be described as a bit of a pretty boy, with somewhat feminine blue eyes, a soft but distinct jawline, well-kept eyebrows, and a smooth clean shaven face. His blonde hair reaches his shoulders and he has the left side of his head shaved. His skin is fair and a bit pale, which he feels goes well with the general emo aesthetic. He has a rather slim build and walks with a slight slouch. On Announcement Day he was wearing a self-designed white and red t-shirt displaying the name of his band underneath his black jacket, along with a pair of new dark skinny jeans, and a pair of bright red sneakers. Interests: Nathan has been a huge fan of emo and punk music since he was in middle school, and currently performs lead vocals and guitar in a band with some of his friends. His skills in these positions are questionable to say the least, but he is committed to them quite thoroughly. Outside of music, the thing which Nathan craves most is the attention of the opposite sex, something he rarely has difficulty in obtaining, but often has difficulty holding on to due to his personality. History: Nathan's parents have never been particularly attentive to the needs and wants of him or his younger sister, Erica. Both of them being so career-motivated, it is a wonder that they took the time to have one child, let alone two. With their parents spending much of their time on business trips or working on long-term projects as in-demand marketing consultants, the two Kirchhoff children were raised primarily by a series of nannies and the like, though the fickle nature of the Mr. and Ms. Kirchhoff saw many of them fired after very short tenures. Though the sense of neglect led Erica to overachieve, Nathan withdrew into himself, unsure of where he could find validation. In middle school, he discovered emo and punk music through a friend and seemingly found his niche. He became determined to learn guitar and start up his own band. Much to his surprise, his newer status as a musician gained him a fair bit of attention from his female classmates, which brought him some of that validation that he so desperately craved. As he entered high school, he started to push for more and more attention from the opposite sex, being quite flirtatious and occasionally manipulative. Though this gained him a few short-term girlfriends, it also saw him become a bit of a player, which hurt his reputation among many of his peers. He also distanced himself from his sister, whom he had previously been close to and had always felt somewhat responsible for her more inept older brother. About this time, he also founded his own band "Forever in Used Up Glory" or "FUUG" for short. The general reception of the band was that they kind of sucked, but performing at a few local venues gave Nathan the greatest rush he had ever experienced. Personality: Though Nathan is sincerely passionate about music, much of how he presents himself otherwise comes through as a shallow attempt to seem cool, if not being made up of outright lies. Nathan has a distinct tendency to exaggerate or outright falsify stories about himself and his life. Despite the traditionally rebellious nature of his chosen style of music, Nathan has very few bad things to say about the government. Being from a privileged background, he has very little to care about. When faced with a difficult or trying situation, he's quite apt to quit or run away, gaining him a reputation as a coward. Reputation: Due to the shallow nature of Nathan's presentation of himself and the regularity of his lying, many of those who have known him for an extended period tend to distance themselves from him, either out of exhaustion or fear that association with him might hurt their own reputation. There is a small population at school who are drawn to him by his good looks and flirtations demeanor, but these are generally limited to underclassmen. The above biography is as written by Catche Jagger. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Catche Jagger '''Kills: '''Miguel Iguarez '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Electric Guitar (assigned weapon, destroyed), Deer Horn Knives x2 (from Miguel Iguarez) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: '''Miguel Iguarez '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Upon waking up, Nathan began to wander around in a panicked daze, lamenting his lot in life and his assigned weapon. Arriving at the Barricade, he collapsed to his knees and began to cry, seemingly giving up on his chances of survival. Soon, however, his attention was drawn to the calls of one Miguel Iguarez. When he approached the newcomer, Nathan became paranoid that Miguel might be hiding a dangerous weapon and demanded to be shown what the boy had on him before he would consider Miguel's offers of an alliance. When Miguel did reveal his weapon, a pair of deer horn knives, he brandished them about in a threatening manner, frightening Nathan into attacking. Though Miguel initially gained the upper hand, slashing Nathan's forearm and stabbing his thigh, Nathan smashed his guitar over the boy's head, both destroying the guitar and knocking the boy into a daze. Quickly seizing upon his opportunity, Nathan grabbed a nearby rock and smashed Miguel's face in, killing him. For a time, Nathan simply laid down beside the corpse to cry and get sick. However, he eventually found the will to get up, gather both he and Miguel's belongings, and depart from the Barricade, filled with a greater resolve that he would survive the Program. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Nathan, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *The Edge of Hopelessness *Putting Humpty Together Again *A Lo Hecho, Pecho Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nathan Kirchhoff. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue